


杯与花

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 剧毒组, 最毒妇人心, 黄蜂尾后针
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 迦勒底的master终于召唤出了女帝，她建立了一个升上天空的空中堡垒作为迦勒底外的住处，谁能有幸和她一起去并住在一起呢？剧毒使用者与剧毒的故事。





	杯与花

**Author's Note:**

> 迦勒底设定，写于女帝实装与cba落地之前，当时主流的奶是女帝为绿拐，空中花园是一个和梅林一样的辅助宝具。

“手心的锥子？”  
“最古毒杀者的印记罢了。恐怕是自吾之后，人们才对隐藏在暗处的利刃感到害怕吧。”

———————————————————————————  
垂下宽大的袖子的时候看不太见，亚述的女帝站定，大大方方抬起手，摊开手掌一截暗金色的圆锥就显得有些骇人。那透出手心直直向上的锋利顶端像是有着某种魔力，就像圣像吸引白鸽，一亮出来就十足惹人注目：仿佛只要一个眨眼，那雪白细嫩的指间就会满溢鲜血。  
“那你呢？白骨覆面的暗杀者，你又凭什么手段坐上一个时代的山之翁呢？”  
如果百貌哈桑在这里，一定会提醒静谧哈桑那是话术的一种。  
从刚才起一直直勾勾盯着她手看的少女抬起头，露出思考的神色：“爱，触碰……”  
她肤色黝黑，纤细的身体被流线形的纯黑紧身衣包裹，从窗台窄窄的边沿上翻身而下。身形笔直，落地无声，像是一朵在夜晚忽然舒绽的花，“毒，我用毒杀人。”  
“真巧，我也喜欢用毒。”  
这是女帝和静谧哈桑的第一次对话。

不过那时候她才被召唤出来24小时都不到，路上遇见哪个从者都算是第一次，遇到哈桑，那更好。她被召唤出来的时间里有这么六七个小时和一个持剑老人相谈甚欢，算是拜过了山头，静谧哈桑爽快地给她指了路。

“你不去？”

“我已经见过你了。”

塞米拉米斯走出两步，拧过头回看了一眼，静谧哈桑早已经不在原地。于是她转身向前，满破后的黑裙迤逦如长夜，侵吞完一段迦勒底光洁的瓷砖，便步入了御主特意为新从者举办的茶会。

汇聚古今中外，乃至神话怪谈中的诸多主角，就规格来说实在是超过任何宴会，只不过御主尚未成年，饮料只有咖啡、茶和碳酸饮料。气氛也是随意得很，在这里猛摇可乐再打开盖子，至少能溅到五六个王的身上，塞米拉米斯的到来只不过是一颗新的石子，引起些许波澜后大家便各行其是了。

“美丽的女帝啊，快把空中庭院建立起来吧。然后便是加班，过劳，来听听王的故事吧！”花之魔术师用着咏叹调一样的语气拿着杯子过来，显然是已经用魔术把杯中的液体变成了酒。这神态真是眼熟，大抵美人都不陌生这种登徒子的情状。容貌越美，见到的就越多；性子越硬，登徒子死得就越惨。哪怕这种放浪行为在女帝的眼里只是一场模仿戏而已。

“拙劣的恶作剧，死吧。”

她拿过一边的饮料，举起碰杯，发出叮的一声轻响，然后优雅地一饮而尽。

“好啦好啦，只是一个欢迎新同事的玩笑而已。”威尔士人露出清爽的笑容，手里却毫不含糊地把杯中的液体往旁边一倒。

“不试试看吗？传说中能放倒梦魇的剧毒，连吾都没试过效力呢。”

梅林白袍边的粉色小花死得整整三天都没长出来。

————————————————————

搞完事的女帝拍了拍手，周围敢站她身边的英灵顿时稀疏了不少，四舍五入，只剩下了一个。天草四郎时贞，两面之缘，真是难得，值得塞米拉米斯亲手给他端一杯红茶。  
昨天她被召唤，还没迈开一步，御主便一个飞扑过来抱住新来从者的大腿哭喊绿拐，留下原本站在御主身边的天草和召唤盾牌上女帝面面相觑。  
根据玄学第一定律，天草之后必有大新闻。女帝当然不知道御主执意带上上个池子氪出来的天草四郎来召唤室的缘由，只是心里犯嘀咕这个白发少年吾觉得很是眼熟，想走过去看，自己的腿上还挂着一个御主。  
塞米拉米斯对自己流传后世会是一个怎样的形象心里还是有一点赫拉克勒斯的。本来她死后哪管洪水滔天，谁知举头三尺还真有抑制力。作为从者她因为受到了召唤，在未来得到了第二次生命。踏过召唤阵，在彩光羽毛的掩饰下，她难得动摇了一瞬：人类最后的御主是会盛赞她的美貌，还是畏惧她的蛇蝎心肠？只是唯独没有想到竟然是这样一心扑上来求取力量（强度）的迫切模样，真是令人受用，相比之下举动不敬什么的倒是可以先放在一边。  
女帝伸手想去摸人类最后御主的头发，却被天草四郎一步跨过来抓住了手腕。白发的圣人神情严肃地看了一眼她戳出袖子的尖锥，她也不解释，反手回握了一记。  
当然是不见血的，说到底也只是虚幻的概念，自带的特效。梅林走过的地方也不会遍地残花，茨木成天横冲直撞也不见她的翅膀真烧毁了什么。  
“谁会拿凶器整天对人？如果这锥子真的锋利又带毒，先受其害的难道不是吾自己么？”女帝仪态万方地端起天草泡的咖啡，轻轻吹了吹面前拉成叶片的奶泡。  
赔罪的诚意还算不错，她与人类迥异的尖耳难以察觉地抖动了一下，显露出一种慵懒的姿态。  
“去空中庭院人选，决定好了吗？”天草四郎问道。

“反正不会是你。”塞米拉米斯一开口便呛了回去。细嫩的手指抚过喝空的红茶杯，她叹了一口气，如果她刚才是坐在空中庭院的玉座上，能把梅林给毒得渣都不剩下。让她见见所有人，让不想闷在小小观测所的英灵有个机会，这才是御主特意为她举办茶会的目的。

“可以问问理由吗？”天草四郎一阵苦笑，收到拒绝得太过干脆了。赛米拉米斯美目一瞥，勾了勾手指。可惜圣人对于美人如兰玉指并没有什么反应，反而向后躲了躲，以示正经。

“你知道吾的……故事？御主已经把吾的幕间和羁绊语音都开了。”

“知道。您毒死了……皇帝，因为他从你的丈夫身边强占了你。”天草点点头，迦勒底已经多得是暴君、复仇者与反英雄了，况且她成为女帝后展现的才能，是不光彩的手段也无法掩盖的。他的坦然让女帝放松了不少，她露出些缅怀的神色：“是。吾当年杀死他之前做了许多准备，以内要在他玩腻之前尘埃落定。吾甚至在调配毒药的时间里顺便给自己化妆，与权臣密谈，出去作陪与他欢乐。最后毒药做好了，混在酒里。吾给自己上了漂亮的妆容，揽镜自照，差不多就是你现在的眼神。”

——身怀绝大愿望，并被其裹挟着不择手段前行的人才有的眼神。

“同性相斥吗……”

女帝大大方方地承认了：“是啊，吾才不要和你靠得太近，总觉得有一天会一起被你的愿望给烧死。”

“怎么会，”天草四郎摇摇头，“我已经暂时封印了我的愿望。如果我仍然执着于此，就不能在拯救人理的战斗中好好帮助御主了。”

“可你又不会放弃……纸包不住火的，”女帝顿了顿，觉得她可能还是太熟练现代语言，摊开手掌略一比划：“锥子藏在口袋里一定会扎出来？”

“不用说了，我已经懂了，”形貌年轻的神父扶了扶额头，“我能问问你会带谁去吗？”

“之前还没想好，现在有人选了。”

————————————————————————  
“为什么是我？”

两个女人正向着逐渐成型的空中花园攀升。高空的狂风将赛米拉米斯的裙裾吹得四处飞扬，她的脚底呈现出魔术的纹路令她稳稳站在了圆盘上，而在她旁边的静谧哈桑则纯粹是靠着优秀的体术。赛米拉米斯注意到了她绷紧的小腿和暴露衣着下的腰肢，打了个响指给她身上也贴了一个稳定魔术，一个防风魔术。  
“放松点，吾对魔术略通一二，不会让你掉下去的。”

空中庭院的建成离不开御主的手笔，打开仓库的门，里面放满了取自故土巴比伦尼亚的泥土、水与木材，竟然都是从真正的神代取来的材料。

赛米拉米斯没有立即回答她的问题，她想起那位山中老人带领自己看到的故事——献出自己，请你去死。杀死对自己交付爱意的人，一遍又一遍。

复仇之火温热的毒酒会带来怎样的景象，她已经很清楚了，是虚伪而无尽的空虚世界。人们仅仅满足于他们愿意相信的、最易流传的侧面：蛇蝎妇人、倾国倾城，人们将这些东西夸大扭曲、不怀好意地口口相传，至于她本身究竟是怎样的，谁也不会在意。

最后亚述的女帝抛下了那不属于自己、逐渐开始令她厌恶的一切。而静谧哈桑，则是一步步地，走上了一个时代的暗杀顶峰。重复的背叛，爱，然后杀死，赛米拉米斯难以想象这会给人的精神带来怎样的错位。

褐肤的少女沉默地走在她身边，就如她的名字一样，只是有时会被庭院中倒流的水给吸引去目光。她的脚步轻盈得像是浑不着力，穿过一片青翠的树林中的小径，只在几棵树的背面留下了一些散发着黑气的掌印。

充满剧毒的肢体能保护得了什么？连路边野花也无法守护的孤独吗？——老者最后叹息道。  
“现在吾可以告诉你理由了。”赛米拉米斯坐在王座上，空中庭院慢慢攀升，距离迦勒底越来越远。正在观察墙壁上魔术回路的静谧哈桑闻言一抬头便消失在了原地，下一眨眼便落在女帝面前。这是一个很危险的距离了，在王座前被暗杀者抹了脖子的冤魂像是同一时刻在赛米拉米斯的耳边尖叫了起来，令她差点展开“水之王”。

静谧哈桑只是露出倾听的神色。

“吾觉得我们都跟毒有些缘分，最后也都因为毒失去了一些东西，这就是吾想让你呆在这儿一段时间的理由。啊，要是这么说听起来很托大，你就看在你们初代的委托上忍着。”赛米拉米斯打了个响指，空气中出现了肉眼可见的毒雾。

静谧哈桑没有任何躲避的意思，她是毒之花，怎么可能害怕这种程度的攻击。

触感是柔软而温暖的，这种手感对静谧哈桑来说熟悉而禁忌——触碰她意味着死亡，至今只有两个例外。其余的，无论是出于爱、意外、好奇抑或是敬畏，都只会迎来平等而不可逆转的结局。

但是从今天起例外又多了第三个。空中庭院建成后，处于王座上的女帝可以自由制造各种毒素、令毒素无效化。无论是水流、树木、还是藏于其间的魔兽，都可以令静谧触碰无碍。

“欢迎来到吾的空中庭院。”

赛米拉米斯拉住了她的手，柔软而温暖。静谧哈桑能觉得自己的血液在奔涌，像是枯萎已久的植物忽然被注入了生机，她知道女帝能从她的脉搏中感觉到。她们呼吸毒雾，逐渐十指相扣，即使如此也不会带走任何生命，因为这座花园便是毒之花园。


End file.
